


Since You Ask

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Mary and Jo were left staring in surprise and confusion, what they "knew" battling with what they saw in front of them.





	Since You Ask

Inside the greenhouse, hard paths wound between accessible raised beds, with strategically placed benches where they would allow someone to sit and tend the plants without blocking the way for others to get through.

Without apparently consulting each other, the two professors showed the little family to a bench and then split up. Dr Fell vanished in one direction and came back with a bowl of clean water. Dr Crowley vanished in another and came back with a firstaid kit.

He settled on one end of the bench. "I can deal with those grazes," he said, and he sounded more tired than the vicious man rumour painted him, "or the kit's here if you'd rather do it yourselves. Your choice."

Jo asked, "You know how?"

He shrugged. "This is botany. It's a rare student who doesn't end up with scratches, grazes, or blisters at _some_ point. I've patched up more than I care to remember."

Mary held Jess tighter against her, not wanting to let go right now. "The plants are dangerous?"

"Even grass can cut you, if you handle it wrong. Then again, so can paper."

"True."

He opened the kit to the graze supplies, turned slightly towards them without ever getting off the bench and offered a hand, palm-up like a sign of peace.

Dr Fell added, in his soft, quiet, voice, "He won't hurt her, if that's what worries you. I'll guarantee it."

"Not more than needed to get the grazes clean, anyway," Dr Crowley qualified, his voice dry even as he shot a fondly exasperated smile at Dr Fell. "Look, you can even still hold her while I do it, ok."

Mary folded herself stiffly onto the other end of the bench, clinging to Jess, but true to his word, Dr Crowley didn't even try to seperate them, just took one of Jess's hands in his and bent to clean it with swabs and water.

"Any allergies or similar I should be aware of?" he asked, flicking a bit of grit clear.

"No."

He nodded. "This'll sting a bit," he told Jess, and went over the cleaned graze with an antiseptic wipe before starting on the other hand with brisk but gentle efficiency.

Mary and Jo were left staring in surprise and confusion, what they "knew" battling with what they saw in front of them. Dr Fell, in contrast, didn't seem surprised at all, wearing an expression of fond familiarity instead.

Jo looked from one to the other, remembering. _My husband's the one who's good with kids..._ he'd said, and something clicked as their own assumptions from the cafe crumpled under the weight of reality. "Are you together?" they blurted.

Dr Crowley lifted his head sharply, startled eyebrows rising and dark glasses staring straight into their face. "Well, that's - different." He turned to Dr Fell. "You hear that? Someone actually asked."

Dr Fell blinked, as an equally startled look danced across his face. "Yes, indeed. Well, uh, as to that..."

"Don't mind him," Dr Crowley said, turning back. "He always gets flustered when something unexpected happens. But since you ask - yes."

Mary hesitated, remembering the rumours. They seemed to know each other so well, but... "Is that, ah, recent?"

Dr Fell took a breath, smoothed a hand over his waistcoat and shot Dr Crowley a sharper look that looked odd on his soft face. "Hardly. We've known each other for forever."

"I expect someone got the wrong end of the stick and made assumptions," Dr Crowley said almost blithely, as he started on one of Jess's knees. "Happens sometimes. Hazard of the job. Nobody ever just asks."

"Like a grazed knee?" Mary suggested, finding her voice again. She and Jo knew full well what kind of assumptions could gather around a queer couple.

The corner of Dr Crowley's mouth twitched upwards in wry amusement, looking out of place among his sharper angles. "Quite." He finished the other knee, and began packing away the unused supplies. "We'll clear it up in due course."


End file.
